Turn Me Bad?
by PrincessCullen21
Summary: Alice,Rose and Bella are best friends. Alice is dating Jasper and Rose is dating Emmett. Edward and Bella are both single and hook-up with people at party's. Want. Drink. Partying. Passion. Will lead them to what they want most. PLEASE READ, FIRSTFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fic so please be nice?**

**BPOV**

I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm seventeen and live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie, who is the chief of police. My mom left when i was 3, to run away with a minor league baseball player, stupid bitch. Oh well, life moves on I guess.

I am the bad girl, I guess you could say, of Forks. Hanging with the popular crowd, always at parties. drinking, shagging. My dad, is not pleased, haha. My 2 best friends are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We have been best friends as long as I can remember. They are also 'bad girls' like me. They are dating two of the boys in our click, soccer players, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. As you have probably guessed, Emmett is Alice's brother. He is a year older than us but was held back a year in school, hence the reason he hangs with us. Emmett is big and bulky with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He is dating Rosalie. Jasper, who is tall and lean still with muscles, curly blonde hair and light blue eyes, is dating Alice, as if it wasn't already clear. Alice also has another brother, Edward Cullen, who also is in our click. He is gorgeous! He has copper colored hair, and emerald green eyes, he isn't as bulky as Emmett but you can tell he has well defined muscles. He is one the people I talk to most in the group. Probably because we're both single.

He, like me, hooks-up with people at parties. I don't know why he does it, heck! I don't know why i do it! Maybe someday we could get together..

_No Bella, stop! He_ doesn't_ like you like that! _My conscience shouted at me.

Its a Friday night and me, Alice and Rose are getting ready for Tylers party. It is apparently going to be great. Right now, I am in Alice's bathroom while she and Rose play Bella Barbie. Alice is doing my make-up while Rose is curling my hair.

'Finished!' Alice exclaimed in my ear as she stood back to admire her work.

I turned to look in the mirror and couldn't believe it! As always Alice had done a fabulous job of my make-up and Rose had curled my hair softly so that it flowed over my shoulders and down my back.

"Thanks guys! I look fab!" I thanked them.

"It was no bother Bella honestly! You need to stop acting so surprised when saying you look good" Rose said softly to me.

"Okay,Okay, time to put our dresses on!" Alice yelled. She handed me a short, dark blue boob tube and 6 inch blue stiletto peep toes with little butterflys on the straps. To complete the outfit was a silver clutch and silver jewellery. I went to the bathroom and put it on.

"Girls the boys are downstairs ready to go!" Alice hollered from her room.

"Coming!" replied me and Rose.

Alice went downstairs first dressed in a pink, skin tight, dress with one strap, pink peep toes stilettos, with a black clutch and black jewellery.

Then Rose continued after her wearing a blood red, skin tight strapless dress, silver stilettos paired with a blood red clutch and silver jewellery.

I went down last. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice went to Jasper and Rose went to Emmett. Each of them saying how lovely we all looked. I walked slowly over to Edward and stood while the others kissed and greeted one another. Sometimes I feel kinda lonely during this time but at least I had Edward to talk to.

"Shall we go?" Edward asked everyone once they had recovered from their make-out sessions.

"Yes! Rose you ride with Emmett in the jeep, I'll ride with Jazzy in my porshe and Bella you can ride with Edward in the volvo. Got it?"

That was returned with a chorus of yes's and we were on our way. I hope this was a good night..


	2. Chapter 2 Party

**A/N I got a few reviews and 3 people followed this story, also one favourite! Quite glad but some more reviews would be nice telling me if i should keep writing? Anyway, on with the story..**

BPOV

We arrived at Tyler's about 10 minutes later, it was only 9pm and the party was already bouncing, hopefully this would be a good night..

Edward parked the car off to the side of the house and got out. He jogged round to my side and opened my door for me. Always the gentleman..

He looped his arm through mine and led me to the house. At first I thought it was a bit strange that he behaved this way (with the arm looping) but I decided to ignore it. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice were waiting at the door for us. We all met up and went to get something to drink.

Eventually, after a while, we all paired off in twos. Jasper with Alice, Rosalie with Emmett and me with Edward. We talked for a while about random things, but then Lauren came up and asked Edward to dance and he, being the gentleman he is, agreed. So here I stand, by myself, chugging down a beer, watching Lauren basically dry hump Edward on the dance floor.

After about 10 minutes of standing watching their little show, I decided to go and find myself someone to pass the time. I walked up 2 flights of stairs and into one of the bedroom, there I stumbled on none other than Mike Newton. We'd had sex a couple times, not to brag, but he practically adores me! Like stalker way.

Mike came over to me and began to kiss my neck out of nowhere. And I just stood and let him because that was the only way I could forget. Forget that Edward will never be mine. Forget that all I am to people is a shag. Just forget it all.

So I guess you know what happened next..

**A/N I kinda got bored of writing at this point so review and tell me if you think i should keep going..**


End file.
